


Healing touch

by captainofthewinter (promisesofhappiness)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Pining Harry, Smut, harry is a healer, lily and james are dead, oblivious tom, ooc tom, tom is an unspeakable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisesofhappiness/pseuds/captainofthewinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe, if he becomes a Healer, he'll learn how to mend a broken heart.<br/>Or where Tom is oblivious and Harry is pining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing touch

**Author's Note:**

> People asked me to write a story about Harry and Tom meeting and falling in love. I know it's not exactly what you expected it to be, but this idea has been plagging me for months, to be honest. So, I might just give it a shot.  
> Here, it's the canon universe, and Tom is like, three years older than Harry. A little cliche, but...  
> I own nothing but the plot.

The first time Harry lays eyes on the boy he latter learns is Tom Riddle is quite unexpected and, if he could say so, accidental.

Sirius has taken him to St. Mungo's, to check on the burn he miraculously acquired while trying to finish his potion. He doesn't know Draco poured some dragon scales on his calming draught, thus causing it to explode. His only consolation was that Draco had had it worse, a big portion of his golden hair falling pray to the scorching liquid. Severus had scoffed and yelled at both of them, rushing Harry to the hospital and refusing to fix Draco's now puss colored hair.

Anyway, back to the incident.

Harry had been walking around, idly looking inside the rooms were the people with potions injuries resided. He could spot some people wearing the Hogwarts robes, and remembered what Severus had told him about the potions being to difficult for some Griffindor dunderheads, causing Sirius to put at him and Harry to gulp. Hearing this made him apprehensive, seeing as he was going to be in the same room, if not the same dorm, with those dunderheads.

Then he saw him. It was a boy, barely two or three years older that him. He was reclining the bed nearest to the window, looking out with a , dare he say, mournful look. And then it hit him. The visiting area must have been just under that window. Had this boy no one to look after him then?

As if hearing him, the boy looked his way. Harry's first thought was that his eyes where beautiful. A dark, stormy gray, like the sky before a storm. Captivating. Powerful and commanding.

The boy looked startled that Harry didn't avoid his eyes, or remained there, staring at him. Harry offered him a kind smile, the one Severus said made him look deranged, but secretly loved, judging by his soft eyes. The boy blinked, bedazzled, and then also offered him a shy smile, parely a lift of those pale lips.

"Harry, there you are! Don't go wondering like that. Come on, we need to go."

Really, someone had to tell Sirius this was a hospital, not a playground.

Harry turned around, offering a wave to the now bemused boy ( noting that he was wearing Slytherin robes) and left, keeping the image of the smiling boy in the forefrond of him mind.

* * *

It was obvious Severus was trying too hard to keep the smirk back. Perhaps he was too amused to even truly try, but it was odd to see them man this smug. Harry thinks he's too smug indeed, for winning a bet against Sirius. But, perhaps, he's as smug because Harry's in his house, under his guidance, and not in Griffindor. Who knows with the man, really.

They are shown the dorm rooms and the bathrooms ( really though, slytherin really took care off his students' comfort, didn't he? look at the size of the tubs! are those silk spreads?) and then they are dismissed. Harry, knowing he won't be able to sleep right away, choses to take a book and sit close to the fireplace, where there's a big comfortable looking chair. The rest of the students head up to sleep, and he's left alone, in the quiet to read. For some minutes, it's only him and the Giant Squid sloshing through the water. Then, there are soft footsteps on the stairs, and a boy emerges from the staircase, dressed in comfortable black pants and a thick jumper. Harry sees him in his peripheral vision, but opts to ignore him and continue reading.

"I've seen you before" 

The other's voice startles him slightly, and he raises his eyes up to him. It's the boy from St.Mungo's. Harry nods.

"You have indeed. My name's Harry. Harry Potter" for some reason, it makes the boy roll his eyes.

"I have ears Potter, I heard MacGonagal. I am Tom Riddle." he says, in a curt tone. Harry shrugs and gets up to leave.

"It was a pleasure, Tom, but you must forgive me, for I must retire."

Climbing the stairs to his dorm, he thinks back to Tom's words and wonders if that would mean Tom had been looking for him.

* * *

 

Harry rolls his eyes, feeling a glare scorching up the sde of his face. He doesn't need to turn to know it's Bellatrix Black trying to kill him using her eyes. Draco notices his mirth and chuckles, looking towards the witch. She's his aunt, practically, but that doesn't mean he necessarily likes her.

"Bella, I'd say green looks lovely on you" the blond says, making Bellatrix turn her stare to him.

"You have no right to call me that, noone but one does"

And there it goes. He obsession with Tom. Really, it's so intense it's unhealthy. She's enamoured with the upperclassman, hoping he'll ask her hand in marriage one day. If only he would spend more time with the group they (he really) created. But no. He chooses to spend time studying with and tutoring that Potter boy. As if he's worth more than her.

She refused to acknowledge the fact his pale skin, delicate features and emearld green eyes make him more beautiful than her. or that, judging from his academics, he's much more talented and powerful. No, that's just Tom's doing. He chose to educate a fellow Slythering.

And there he is. Tom. He looks lovely in his gray casmere jumper  and fitted slacks. His hair is messy, as if he run his hand through the curly locks several times, and he's wearing his black glasses.

"I'd swear you did this on purpose"

How does he dare speak to Tom like that? Does Potter show no respect to the Head Boy?

But Tom only smiles (smiles!) at him, eyes tired, and shrugs. All of his movements are languid. He trully is flawless.

If she spots a bruise at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, she chooses not to acknowlegde it. It doesn't matter. Whoever it is that opens their legs for him, he will get tired of them and come to her.

* * *

" I don't want you to go"

"You know I must. Besides, I will come visit you. On Hogsmead weekends." his voice lacks the cold, sharp edge he adopts in front of others.

Harry can only nod. Tom never lies.

* * *

 

Ron Weasley thinks that now Tom is gone, Harry is unprotected and unable to fend for himself. The slytherin spends his time ignoring the insults the readhead throws his way, chosing to take notes for the class. OWLs are here, and he can't let Tom, Severus and Sirius down. He spots Hermione Granger roll her eyes to the Gryffindors antics.

"What happened Potty? No Tommy to look after you now?"

Harry ignores him and tries not to laugh imagining what 'Tommy' would do hearing his now nickname. Probably curse the redhead to infinity and beyond.

When Ron tries to take him on a magical duel, Harry does exactly that. He later catches Severus smirking towards an enraged MacGonagal, who is trying to bring weasley's naked body down from the ceiling, lest some young first years see it.

Sirius sends hima congratulations letter.

* * *

Tom misses the first weekend, and Harry swears he's not mad. He's just disappointed, because he had longed to see the older boy, a man now, and really, he could do  without Bellatrix's smug looks and snide commends. If he takes her words seriously and thinks Tom will forget him now that he won't have to put up with him, well, it's noone's business. When Tom asks when the next weekend is, Harry tells him he doesn't have time to go. There's no need to burden him now that he's an apprentice. becoming an unspeakable is no small feat.

When Tom sends him a letter saying he's got a girlfriend, Harry congratulates him and asks to meet her. It would be rude to avoid her, even though Tom says it's not serious, just something to spend time. But she's gorgeous and intelligent, also studying to become an uspeakable, and there are marks on Tom's neck, made from her mouth. If Harry cries that night, it's noone's business.

He throws himself in his studies. Maybe, if he becomes a Healer, he'll learn how to mend a broken heart.

* * *

SIrius scolds him when he spends the summer inside, studying, refusing any offers to go out. Even Tom, ever the bookwarm, rolls his eyes and threats to burn his textbooks until Harry yelds and goes with him. even though there's no girlfriend now, things are not the same, and Harry prefers his own space. Tom is oblivious, still uncaring and cynical, making snide remarks about unrequited love and broken heart. Even mocking him, Tom hits bull's eye, like always. But he can tell Tom knows something's wrong, but doesn't know how to approach the subject, because Harry always told him and Tom's social skills when it comes to love of any kind are next to zero.

Both keep silent and dance around it.

* * *

 

It's hogsmead weekend, and Tom is waiting for Harry in front of the Three Broomsticks. It took a lot of effort and persuasion to get the boy to come. But Tom is nothing but persuasive, using his upcoming birthday as an excuse, and here he is, standing in the snow, waiting. Harry arrives out of breath and red-cheecked, wearing Tom's old gray sweater under his unbuttoned cloak. It falls big on his smaller frame, the sleeves reaching past his thin fingers. Tom swallows and for once acts without allowing himself to think the repercussions, reaching towards Harry's hand and tugging him close.

Their first kiss in quite the cliche, cold lips and snowflacks melting on Harry's eyelashes, were they ret on his checkbones. Yet, Tom can't bring himself to like it any less.

(Harry laughs in his mouth when they both hear Bellatrix's enraged yell)

* * *

Harry spends the summer with Tom, at his small but cosy house in the Diagon Alley. They spend their summer drinking cool wine and eating pasta, like a bad quality muggle movie. But their nights are hot and unforgetable, scorching kisses leaving wine stains of the skin and moans filling evey corner of the house. Tom takes harry repeatedly, on the bed, on the couch, up against the wall. he sinks to the velvety warmth and tweaks rosy nipples, until harry pleads and screams and askes for more. But Tom is merciless, pounding into him,bringing him to the edge many times, until Harry's whimpering, tired and oversensitive. Other times it's gentle and loving, when they are sleepy in the morning or lazy in the hot afternoon. Tom caresses the soft skin, and he's feeling all the love he's never felt, he's feeling alive and, most importantly, loved. 

Years latter, when he surprises Harry in St.Mungos' potion damage ward, he looks at the door of the room he once recided in and swears he can see a young boy offering him the first genuine smile he ever got.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, any mistakes are completely mine. But, I'd love to hear your thoughts! ;) x


End file.
